


Lonely

by Mya_Del_Mar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), Villanos
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Flug is so eviiiil, Flug needs love, It Gets Worse, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Paperhat - Freeform, black hat accepts that hes a douchebag, bring back flug, demencia is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Del_Mar/pseuds/Mya_Del_Mar
Summary: And the day came.Where Flug, completely tired and furious decides to quit and leave  Black Hat Organization.And where Black Hat realizes his mistakes.----Will he ever see his beloved doctor again?----The Adventure of how Black hat tries to bring back his doctor.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if there is any grammatical error, my first language is Spanish!  
> Also, this is my first fic in this fandom.  
> Hope y'all enjoy it!

It was already the night at the Black Hat mansion. The halls remained dark and silent, as was usual.

All of his residents were sleeping _(apparently)_ , even Black Hat, who didn't need to sleep like the rest, but this particular day was tiring and stressful, especially for him.

On the other hand, the recognized Dr. Flug was in his bed, sobbing under his sheets, because for him, like Black Hat, it was a really tiring and disastrous day.

All began on Monday that same week, when Flug was in the office of his boss presenting one of his latest inventions, the **_"Ray Exitium"_**

"It has a common structure of any other ray, sir. But it has a big difference in its content! You see, this capsule here contains several options to choose from, Thioacetone , which causes vomiting and loss of consciousness just by smelling it, Diazidomethylene, which I modified to provoke an explosion from the inside out, and finally, Dimethylcadmium, which causes horrible effects on the bloodstream, kidneys and liver, including cancer! It's a perfect weapon to provoke chaos, pain and destruction”

Black Hat took the ray from Flug hands, to examine it closely.

"Interesting" Said his boss, with a malicious smile "Does it work?"

"N-no I don't know Jefecito, I needed a test subject, but Dementia didn't want to help me"

"You're lucky that today I have more **_patience_** than normal, Doctor" and in a blink, a young man appeared out of nowhere, confused and frightened.

Flug knew what to do, take note of the basic data of the test subject, to find out what conditions they have, all of this to make sure that the product is effective on healthy subjects (Just like heroes) so he took his clipboard and pen that were on his boss's desk, and then approached the young man slowly.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but I need to ask you some questions"

"WHAT AM I DOING _HERE?_   WHO ARE YOU? A FEW MOMENTS AGO--" said the young man, unable to move because of the magic that Black Hat was using on him.

"Sir, I would appreciate if you would shut up for a few minutes and answer my questions, of course, if you want to live..."

The young man whispered a little "yes," with an expression of fright that delighted Black Hat, who looked attentively from the bottom of the office.

"Answer truthfully, otherwise we will know and you will die. What is your name?"

"W-Walter Sigmund" Flug took note in an impeccable way on the paper.

"Age?"

"22"

"Do you have any kind of disease? Are you taking any kind of medicine? "

"N--not that I know of, and... I don't know if this counts, but I recently took t-two headache pills”

“Are you under any kind of diet?”

“Yes! I mean, I really don´t k-know… I’m vegan”

"Perfect, then you´re a healthy subject-"

Black Hat, impatient, shot the subject with a random option, a bluish gas began to emerge from Walter.

"Sir!" Flug threw his clipboard and pen, and walked away from the test subject, with one hand under his bag, in a desperate attempt to cover his mouth and nose, and then he returned to the side of Black Hat "You k-know that I also need to breath-"

"Shut your fucking mouth Flug. Shut up for a fucking moment and appreciate how he suffers”

In a matter of seconds, Walter started coughing hard, drowning, and trying to breathe more and more, getting worse because his lungs were full of the corrosive gas.

"Impressive, Doctor, I must say it is a good job, although I would like to test the rest of the options..." Black Hat pressed a blue ray button, which indicated being the one that changed options, causing the liquid of the capsule to change to a dark red color, and pointed to Walter again, shooting with a great precision.

Walter's wrists began to hurt sharply, causing the man to scream, although his cry was more than anything, a plea choked by the nausea he had at the time.

"Jefecito, cover us of the gas please-"

"Damn Flug, you're such a crybaby" said Black Hat screaming to the poor Doctor, but obeying Flug's request.

The test subject, dropped dead on the floor, with a record death of 58 seconds.

"Spectacular" the test subject vanished, as well as the "shield" that protected them from the gas and the remains of Thioacetone in the air "Although it is impossible to use the function of the explosions inside the manor, but I trust that it works"

"T-Thank you sir"

"And with this product, we finish the catalogue for the next _4 months!_ I hope you work in your next inventions with this same or higher quality and innovation. Now, OUT"

Flug did not hesitate to leave the Black Hat office, taking his clipboard and pen from the floor.

<< _At least everything went well_ >> Flug thought, as he was heading to his laboratory << _Back to work_ >>

 

* * *

 

 

Tuesday and Wednesday were normal days. Dementia was breaking things as usual, 5.0.5 cleaning the disasters, Flug trying not to fall asleep on his desk, and Black Hat in his office reviewing his latest product catalog, trying to correct every possible grammar disaster and more. 

This catalogue had something special, instead of having 80 products, and 20 services, it contained _150 completely new products_ and _20 completely new services_. The catalogue was full of magnificent ideas and products impossible to imagine, which would surely lead Black Hat Organization to earn a lot of money and new costumers.

By _Thursday_ , the catalogue was completely finished, Black Hat distributed in the morning of the same day 1666 of the copies of the catalogue around the world, and in a matter of hours, the orders began to arrive.

Flug was attending **_all day_** to different villains. The orders were so many that even Black Hat and Dementia joined to finish as soon as possible.

That put everyone happy, because it meant that people were liking their products, **_A LOT._**

On Friday evening, it was announced that Black Hat Organization was selling its products as hot bread, and that its latest catalog was one of the most successful catalogs in the history of malicious companies. Defeating all the competition in a single day.

 

Flug had to put in functioning three of his cloning machines to complete all orders.

The scientist was too happy, Flug never thought that his creations would come so far, nor that everyone would like his inventions. This was definitely being one of the best weeks of his life.

On the night of the same day, the most important awards were realized to the Villains of the whole world, a clandestine award organized by villains, for villains. The awards interfered with several of the world's main signals; News channels, sports channels and even some children channels, were interrupted in their programming to be able to show one of the biggest events in the world. It was something particular, the dates coincided so much, that some changes were made in the winners, and an invitation was sent to Black Hat at the last minute.

He prepared to go to the awards, without telling anyone in the manor. The plan would have been a great success, if it had not been for Dementia, which was waiting for a midnight special of "Camp of Terror" but it took a big surprise to see that a clandestine award was beginning. Everything was very boring, especially for the mediocre awards of "Sexiest villain" or "Funniest villain" if you're going to reward someone, don't do it for physical appearance or something stupid! Do it because that someone did something awesome!

With a big sigh, Dementia continued to see the awards, even 5.0.5 came to accompany her.

Everything there was quite boring, but Dementia had to admit that the suspense of knowing who was going to win the next prize grew more and more. From Dark whispers vs. Senquutur Somnia, to Green Soul and his stupid prize fight. Neither she nor 5.0.5 stopped seeing the screen for a single second. Things were getting more and more interesting. But then, Dementia saw something particular, well, SOMEONE that she knew… an elegant man that looked exactly like his boss, _Black Hat._

"BLACK HAT!?"

"Aroo?"

"Yes Fives! Look! Is that a new shirt? I didn’t see _that shirt_ from the last time that I checked his closet!"

"Aroo!"

"How strange... why didn't he tell me anything?... Did he told you that he was invited, Fives?"

The bear responded by moving his head from left to right.

"Strange, don't you think? My stalker skills are getting worse... Although I know someone who always knows where the boss is..." Dementia ran into the Flug lab, interrupting and scaring the doctor.

"Dementia! What the hell were you thinking?! I'm handling chemicals that are completely corrosive and harmful to health!-"

"Hey dude, SHUT UP AND LISTEN. Did Black Hat tell you anything before he left?"

"Eh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Guess we´re three!”

“What?”

 “UGH, just come with me" Dementia took Flug from his hand and dragged him literally, all the way down the hall, up to the living room "I was trying to see my Camp Terror special! But this stupidity appeared on TV instead of my program, and--"

"Is that Black Hat?" Said Flug, looking at the screen astonished

"Hey! You interrupted me-"

"What the fuck is he doing there?"

"Aroo!"

"I have literally NO idea, I thought you'd know"

Flug sat on the couch, 5.0.5 settled him in his arms, and Dementia layed down on the floor.

_"Lord Black Hat, conqueror of the world, other planets and galaxies!, father of destruction and wickedness. We'll give you not only one, but two of our biggest prizes: Best Invention of the Year and Most Evil villain in the World! "_

The audience applauded unceasingly, Black Hat was on stage, with a smile from ear to ear, and his common suit, but with a cobalt blue shirt.

_"Due to the events of today, we have decided that you deserve the greatest recognition, for your great contributions to the world of villainy, with your innovative inventions that help to keep this world a little bit more evil, and for your great presence and bravery in this terrifying world of villains. Ladies and gentlemen, APPLAUSE!"_

"HAHA! Yes! My future husband is the best!" Dementia started clapping with the audience "I feel so proud right now! Like, we’re working for the BEST villain in the world!”

“Arooooo!”

“You’re right Fives! Blackie doesn't need a trophy to know that he is the best! Isn't it, Flug?”

Flug, was astonished and disconcerted...

But then, other emotions started to come. Fury, Sadness... Flug, couldn't believe it: Black Hat took _all the credit._

Well, the scientist was used to the fact that Black Hat would take credit for his work most of the time. Actually, his name rarely appeared in the catalogue. But this was in _some way_ different. This reached the limit of Flug's patience.

"Flug?"

_"Lord Black Hat, do you have anything to say?"_

Flug rose quickly from the couch, with a great fury emanating from his being. He left the living room and went back to his lab, locking the doors to make sure no one would enter or bother him.

He sat in his chair, trying to process what was going on.

"Why...?" Flug tried to connect his words and thoughts

"The truth is, I'm not worth anything..." Flug hit his work table, making some tools fall "I'm nothing to Black Hat, isn’t it?"

"Day after day, I receive insults, orders, threats, and sometimes... I even get punched! For my work... for my ideas to be stolen!“ Suddenly, the doctor began to throw away everything that was in front of him. Blueprints, sketches, ideas for future inventions, pencils...

But that was the least important at the time.

Flug thought very well, and analyzing everything, he realized the truth. He was just a toy for his boss, a source to be able to benefit. "I was so foolish... So silly... how did I not see it before? How could I trust a being that´s so... so...!?" Tears began to come out of Flug's eyes, he has been spending his whole life, working day and night for a cruel person, for a person who only saw Flug as source to earn money...

And sobbing, Flug said to himself:

_"It´s never too late to change"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug confronts Black Hat.

And then, Flug devised his plan.

A plan that was rather short and simple.

First, he had to confront Black Hat, no matter how scary he was.

Flug should speak to him as soon as possible.

Maybe the doctor was misinterpreting things, maybe he was overreacting! Maybe Black Hat had a very good excuse for everything he did. Who knows, maybe Black Hat could apologize for his big, stupid ego that leads him to do hurtful things to practically, everybody.

<< _But dreaming doesn't cost anything_ >> Flug thought.

After leaving his bubble of ideas, Flug thought of _step number two._

After confronting Black Hat, there were two beautiful possibilities. The first was that things came out relatively well, some cries and words badly formulated, which led to return everything to normal. The second was that Flug stayed furious with his boss, so furious that he would proceed to step number three: Resign from his work

Flug trembled at the thought of that word... _"Resigning"_

It was something he wouldn't imagine in millions of years, or at least that's what he thought.

… But quitting was a good option.

Quitting his work meant to take away a great weight from above, quitting meant to be free again, quitting meant to enjoy more of life in a healthy way... Flug hated not being able to sleep as a human, he hated to feel the punches that Black Hat provided to him almost daily, he hated knowing that his work was not appreciated by his own boss. Flug hated being a _little toy airplane, which people used to fly always, but never bothered to check their engines._

But, on the other hand, renouncing meant trying to get another job, another home... Quitting meant leaving everything behind, his lab, his machines, his **_family_** , something that terrified him completely, what if he never finds another job?, what if he never finds the support and recognition he needs?... What if he can never find a reason to continue with what he loves to do?

Why everything had to be so complicated?

"FLUUUG!" Dementia screamed from the hallway knocking the lab door several times "FLUG FLUG FLUG FLUG-"

"Holy fuck- WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"HEY! I just wanted to know how you were, I saw you a little bit... Agitated when you left the couch"

"Oh, yes, I know" Flug went to the door of his laboratory, and sat down on the floor, with his back leaning against the door. Dementia did the same.

"Wanna… talk? I know I'm not the best at listening, but maybe I can help"

"No... Well, actually yes, I'd like to talk" Flug gave a big sigh, and started talking "I feel very bad Dem, I feel like I have no value in this company"

"Why do you say it? You are important to all of us Flug!"

"But every day Black Hat proves me otherwise! And you know THAT very well" Flug was right, usually the scientist was insulted or beaten in the presence of dementia and 5.0.5.

"Oh Flugsy, from these years I've been working for Black Hat, I've noticed something: he always proves _otherwise_. In fact, he doesn't even bother to show what he really feels!"

"You're right... But personally I think that he is quite sincere... Especially with me. T-there are days when he tells me hurtful things indirectly. Just like today”

"… Are you referring to the awards?"

Flug didn’t answer

"Listen, first, he told absolutely no one! You're not the only one surprised **Flugsy**... And second, the world does not _revolve around you_ , I don’t know what makes you think that Blackie wanted to hurt you indirectly-" Dementia was interrupted by the Doctor, who lost his patience.

"You don’t understand... Do you know how long it took me to finish every one of my inventions?!" Flug hit the floor with the palm of his hands "A little recognition is what I need-A LITTLE RESPECT FOR MY EFFORT DURING ALL THIS TIME"

"Flug--"

It was too late, the doctor had lost his patience. He got up from the floor, turned around and opened the door, moving Dementia aside forcibly and taking the girl by surprise.

"I don't know why I bothered to talk with you" Said Flug, walking quickly to Black Hat´s office.

 

* * *

 

 

_What a night._

Black Hat was really exhausted, he was supposed to _only go_ for his prize, to brag to anyone who dared to insult him, or well, to brag to the whole world. But, the eldritch ended up killing part of the non-villain audience, and chatting with a couple of old "friends"

This conversation lasted _hours_ , and had a strange combination of alcohol, jokes and challenges.

It was a fun and tiring night.

It didn't took long to the eldritch to get to the mansion, he used one of his most useful powers: teleportation. But not any teleportation, what he did was so powerful that _sometimes_ it altered the course of time.

Everything was in complete silence and darkness, something particularly strange, as normally Dementia was running around the place while Flug tried to finish some of his inventions. Most of the time, sounds were heard from the doctor's laboratory, especially of machinery: but not today.

Perhaps the doctor improved the cover of the walls while he was gone, who knows.

Black Hat headed to his office, the echo of his footsteps was heard all over the hall.

He pushed the doors, and entered his beloved office, only to find Flug seated in one of his chairs.

"Doctor"

"O-Oh, ehem, Good morning? Black Hat, I've been waiting for you all night. "

Good morning? The Eldritch looked at his beautiful wall clock, **_'05:13’_**

“Hmph, you know that you are breaking one of the rules of this Organization-" Black Hat was quickly interrupted

"Ask permission before entering. Yes, I know, sir. But... There's something really im-important of what I'd like T-talk, sir."

"What could be so important for my most _loyal_ employee to break one of the rules, huh?" Said the Eldritch, teleporting to his "throne"

"I don't know how to start-"

"Say it fast, I have things to do, you _know_ I don't have all the time in the world" when the scientist heard those words, something emerged within the scientist.

"Are you sure of that, sir? Because if you didn't have time you wouldn't have gone to Scotland for that prize"

Oh.

_Oh._

<< _How is that…?_ >>

"Although, I agree with you sir, you have **SO MANY** things to do that you completely **FORGET** that there are other people working for you!" Flug got up from his seat, with an expression that Black Hat had never seen in him "You have _so many_ things to do that you forget that I am an important part of all this chaos!"

"Ha, ha, ha. The little doctor decides to say incoherent things!" Black Hat used some of his magic to make Flug sit in his chair again. "And what if I decided to go? There´s no problem at all with that! Do you forget **_I'm the Boss_**?"

Black Hat only shouted at that moment, shouting with such selfishness and fury that managed to scare Flug, as almost always. But this would not stop Flug from continuing.

"Say _all you want_ , Black hat, but you must admit that you don't have a good excuse for what you did" the Eldritch looked at Flug with an extreme fury, since when Flug called him Black Hat? "Do you think it was okay to hurt my feelings that way? You know very well how long it took me to finish all that stupid catalogue. Don't you think I deserve some recognition? Don't you think I deserve appreciation for my work? And it's not just _that!_ We're supposed to be a team!"

"Hurt your feelings?! Oh DOCTOR! Do you think I care in the least?" The Eldritch hit the table with his two hands "You forget I'm your boss! _I pay you_ , I give you everything _you need_ and with that is more than **_E͓̪͡N̜͓O̼U̱̹̮̤͉̗̻GH_** ** _҉_** ** _̳̜̹̥̭̻_** ”

"Of course you don't mind! How could I expect another answer from you? But for your information, your stupid decisions of person with God's complex have great consequences!" Flug got up from his chair again, with a great fury emanating from his eyes "You're a bloody egocentric! A fucking narcissist who doesn't think before he acts!"

Black Hat got up from his chair too, shoved the desk that was separating him from the scientist, and tried to punch the doctor.

Flug turned around as quickly as possible, pulling the chair where he was sitting and running from the place.

But, Black Hat grabbed him in a matter of seconds, pulling the scientist on the floor and punching him.

Again.

Again.

And again.  
A strong pain began to spread across his face.

The office was in complete silence, only the sound of Black Hat's breathing was heard.

The doctor stopped feeling part of his face for a few seconds, until his nose and jaw began to hurt strongly. He took Black Hat off and got up. A drop of a red liquid began to fall from his face.

He took off one of his gloves. He put a hand under his bag and touched his face softly.

Flug felt a burning sensation in his left cheek. His nose soon leaked blood in abundance.

"Flug"

"Fuck, Black Hat"

"..."

"If this is your answer... THEN YOU DONT NEED ME HERE!" The scientist did not hesitate to turn around and leave the office.

"Flug? I heard that--"´

“Not now Dementia”

Black Hat was completely still on the floor of his office.

A combination of feelings and thoughts passed through his head.

What now?

He felt… ** _Defeated_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat feels defeated because deep inside he knows that Flug was telling him the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where this story truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that's inside in this << >> are thoughts!.  
> Also, I included some spanish.  
> Translations are at the end notes.

And this is where this story begins.

Flug went to his room and made sure to lock the door.

He walked towards his bath, took off his paper bag quickly from his head.

"Oh... _Shit_ "

The skin around his left eye was completely purple. His nose was bleeding quite a bit. His cheek was also developing a range of red and purple colors. When he opened his mouth, it _hurt a lot_ , did Black Hat break his jaw?

On the other hand, Black Hat was in his office, throwing and smashing things everywhere.

Who's Flug to tell him all that stuff?

_Who is Flug to make him feel things he should not feel?_

Absolutely no one!

Black Hat left his trance, looked around, almost everything was completely destroyed.

_He was raging, but it was late._

He looked at his hands, _he really hit Flug_ … _he really hurt his precious scientist_.

He really is a monster.

With a big sigh, Black Hat walked to his room, completely exhausted to use his powers of teleportation. He did not even bother to change his clothes to go to **_sleep._**

He lay down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Flug's words were repeated over and over and over again in his head, as if it were a recording without end.

Black Hat closed his eyes, waiting for the recording in his head to stop.

_What a day._

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Dementia was really confused.

**_What the hell was going on in the mansion?_ **

First, Black Hat decides to go to a fancy award without telling anyone. Then, Flug gets furious out of nothing. And, the cherry at the top of the cake: The two end up arguing.

Dementia swore that Flug was bleeding when he left the office, but nothing was sure. Black Hat would never hurt any of his employees... right?

And, although Dementia did not understand everything very well, 5.0.5 did.

5.0.5 was a good observer. He knew what was going on with Flug, he understood Flug. After all, the scientist is **_his mom_**.

5.0.5 knew Flug felt really bad, the bear could see the fury and sadness that the scientist contained in his being. He could see how Flug wanted to escape from something, how Flug _needed help._

Something that Dementia didn’t see, Dementia just… Saw child trying to call everyone's attention.

Unfortunately, in the morning, when 5.0.5 tried to enter Flug's room he failed, the door was closed and locked. Dementia wanted to knock the door down, but the bear managed to stop her from doing such bestiality.

The hours passed, and none of the "divorced" (as Dementia liked to call them) came out of his room.

It was already half a day, when Flug left his room.

Dementia ran from the kitchen to the door of Flug's room.

Flug! Oh God, fives and I thought you had the toilet seat swallowed you"

"Ha, ha. Funny"

The bear was running to Flug and gave him a beautiful hug.

"Aroo…" the tone of his voice indicated concern

"No need to worry friend, I'm fine"

"Are you sure ‘bout that? Yesterday-"

"Oh! Yes, we had to deal with a last-minute customer. He was completely upset… Actually, he was so annoying that he got Black Hat crazy!"

Flug separated from 5.0.5 hug, and with a cheerful tone he said "Well, I have business to attend to!" The scientist left the place.

"Hmm… an annoying customer?... I don't know Fives"

"Aroo!"

"Don't say that, Flug-Bug would NEVER lie to us"

 

* * *

 

 

If Flug hadn't taken those drama classes when he was in elementary school, then Dementia and 5.0.5 would have caught him in a swamp of lies.

At least the scientist could pretend that he had no pain whatsoever.

Before he left his room, he checked his face. His face was in a... Regular state. The bruises were still all around his already ugly face, and part of it had swelled.

But, well, that's not the point now.

Right now, the priority is _Black Hat_.

In fact, it has been since the night before.

That's why Flug has been cooped up in his room practically all day. Black Hat didn't even bother going to investigate what was happening. Although that was not very surprising, as Flug remembered very well the scent of _alcohol_ in the words of Black Hat, which meant that the eldritch was going to wake up in a _very_ long time.

Being in his room, the scientist took the prettiest sheet he could find among his paper clutter, took out his pen and ink and began to write the greatest poetry in the world.

A beautiful letter, written with the best of inks, with impeccable spelling and the best of the words in the world. And, for a final touch, he rubbed some scent of white roses. If Flug had been a writer, it would be more famous than all Hollywood combined.

Flug wanted to hurt Black Hat, he wanted to make the eldritch feel so bad, to the point that flames of fire came out of his eyes; That’s why he selected each word delicately.

It was a letter of a passive-aggressive nature, full of hate but at the same time of elegance.

And, in case he had to confront Black Hat again, Flug had prepared a good speech, which he practiced over and over and over again in front of his bathroom mirror.

The scientist came to Black Hat´s office, took a big sigh, pushed the door and...

_There was nobody._

Flug entered slowly, looking around, verifying that Black Hat was not hidden in the shadows; fortunately, there was absolutely no one, just Flug and his desire to leave once and for all.

The scientist walked to Black Hat’s desk, **_it was now or never._**

He put his hand in the right pocket of his lab coat... where is the envelope?

"No no No no--" Flug was looking for the envelope that contained the letter desperately, checked in each of his pockets, on the floor of the office, and even in the hallway, but failed to find anything.

He ran to his room, completely frightened and full of nerves.

Flug checked the cabinets of his little desk, checked under the bed... **_nothing._**

The scientist felt tears in his eyes--

"No! This can´t be it!... I can't give up yet!" Flug left his room, checking the hallway for the second time, until a noise from the kitchen caught the boy's attention. The sound was quite clear, some dishes had fallen along with... knives? Forks?

<< _Fuck! Dementia, what if Black Hat wakes up! >>_

<< _Oh No, absolutely **NO ONE** is going to ruin my plan_>>

Flug ran to the kitchen as fast as possible.

"Dementia! Stop trying to break all the things that are in the manor-"

"Fives?"

<< _What are you doing...? >_> The scientist said in his mind.

"AROO!" Frightened, the bear pushed Flug from the entrance of the kitchen and hurried away from the place, leaving the scientist with no chance to know where he had gone.

Flug got up from the floor, and confused of what was happening, ran to the first place that came to his head: _The garden._

The garden used to be a piece of… dirt? With nothing on it. Completely desolate and without signs that life could grow on it. But all of that ended when 5.0.5 came out of the mansion for the first time. From one morning to the next, grass and small flowers began to grow. Since then the bear takes care of the garden as if it were his life.

When he arrived, the scientist immediately saw the bear, with a knife and the letter on his paws...

Oh No.

"Fives! Give me that right now, "Flug ran to the bear and darted on him.

"AROO!"

"Please, amigo!" Flug was desperate, and in a quick move, shaved the letter of the bear's paw, hurting it a little bit.

"A-Aroo..."

"No no no, don't cry please!" Flug took Fives paw and gave it a little kiss.

"... Aroo?"

"... It's nothing important" the bear looked at Flug, not convinced by his answer.

"UGH, fine, it's a letter I wrote for the company from which the annoying customer was in charge! Jefecito asked me to write it as a way to warn them about what we can get to do" Flug scratched his neck a little bit "He asked me to write it as soon as possible, so I give it to him at… exactly _this time_ , to read it and then send it to the company "

"A-Arooo... Aroo!" said the bear, offering a hand to Flug

"Don't worry, buddy, I trust you. It was my mistake not to tell you about all this. Now, I must go to the boss's office! Otherwise..." He took the bear's paw so he could get up and ran from the garden to the office, feeling bad for lying to his beautiful genetically modified offspring.

But, it was a good for all... Isn't it?

Flug was once again in his boss's office.

With a great determination, he left the envelope with the letter on the desk.

<< _Yay Flug, you did it!_ >>

Now, it was time for Phase 2: Take all his stuff and run.

Flug had taken in the morning all he thought was necessary in an easy-to-carry suitcase that was not so suspicious, that he himself had invented. The scientist started with all his toiletries, which he put in a sealable bag, he also took some clothes, some paper bags of spare, some bottles of water, money and his squishy plush of a giraffe.

The plan was simple, go to his room, take the suitcase and go to the lab, break some glass instruments, put the mess and suitcase in a garbage bag, go outside to throw the "garbage", takehis suitcase out of the bag and run as if there was no tomorrow.

“You can do it, I know you can do it”

The scientist went to his room, determined to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Dementia was in her room, decorating her guitar with neon paint, glitter and stickers.

Even though the girl loved the crafts, she was particularly bored.

She couldn’t go to “play” with Flug because the doctor was not even in his laboratory, nor could go to admire Black Hat because the eldritch had not even left his room.

_UGH_

And worst of all, 5.0.5 was breaking things without her.

U G H

The girl already knew what to do, help to clean up the disaster that the adorable bear had made and receive a “thank you” from his sensual boss.

Dementia went to the kitchen, walking slowly.

"Wow" all the cutlery were lying on the floor, including a beautiful set of sharp and shiny knives, Dementia favorites "Here's 1, 2, 3, 4... One is _missing?..._ One is missing!" _IMPOSSIBLE_ , perhaps Fives had taken a knife for no apparent reason? "Omg, I’m feeling that this House gets crazier with the pass of the time yo" Dementia knelt in the midst of the disaster, taking each of the cutlery and putting them in the drawer where they were.

<< _If you keep going like this, maybe Black Hat will give you a reward_ >>

After a couple of minutes, everything was in place. Black Hat will be glad to see it all organized-

Eh? Is that the sound of... _glass breaking?_

Glass?... Fuck. Maybe a _thief?_ , Nah, the security system is one of the best in the world...

Oh, sure, the lab! Finally Fives was taking out his destructive side.

"And I wasn't invited?... Wait! _¡Quiero divertirme también!_ " She shouted from the kitchen, crawling with her lizard skills as fast as possible until she got to the lab "Why didn't you call me...?"

"Flug?"

"OH! Dementia, what brings you to this place? Do you want some… Um… Co-coffee? Heh”

"Fun calls me Flug! And, EW, you know I hate coffee" Pieces of laboratory instruments were all over the place, from pipes to ceramic macerators. _Suspicious_ "Wait... I know what you're planning, _pequeño Flug._ "

"S-seriously?"

"Of course! I have known _everyfin_ from the beginning”

"…Dem, I can explain-"

"A tornado came through here and he didn’t invite me to the party!”

"O-oh... Yes! Yes! You're absolutely right! In fact, I've been working on a generator... a Tornado generator and phenomena generator! The project went too far, I g-guess I'll have to make some improvements to the prototype”

"Yo, that sounds cool Fluggy~ Let me know when you finish your strange and Machiavellian project! So we can go and try it at the local park"

"I'm not sure about that" the scientist laughed nervously "Now... I must throw this mess in the trash and replace it all before Jefecito wakes up-"

"I’ll help"

"Quiet, I can with this"

"But if you're a spaghetti about to break" Dementia laughed at her comment.

"A spaghetti fortified with science and knowledge! That's enough to be able to throw out this… Disaster"

"Science and knowledge-" said the girl imitating him in a foolish way.

"Ugh, _olvídalo_. I need you to do me a favor, bring me three test subjects… Please"

"Two things, for _what?_ And what is my reward?"

"I need to test my generator in humans. I plan to put a function of quicksand and freezing rain. And your, _ehem_ , reward would be... "

"Try your invention in the park!"

"Try my invention in the _park_ "

"Deal, I'll be back in a few minutes-"

"Oh, and... Dementia!"

"What?"

"... Nothing, just, take care of yourself"

"Okay…?"

At least the girl would have some fun after a day of “tedious” work.

 

* * *

 

 

<< _Wow, that was... close?_ >> the scientist thought, as he collected all the little crystal and ceramic pieces from the floor and put them in a bag. He stopped for a few seconds, his thoughts were going crazy

<< _I guess I don't have time to say goodbye in a proper way, right?_ >>

<< _Extrañaré a todos demasiado…_ >>

<< _But, are they going to miss me…?_ >>

<< _Are they going to find me?_ >>

"No Flug, it's too late to go back. Remember why you're running away. It is today or never friend!" He said to himself. " _Es hoy o nunca_ "

The scientist finished picking up all the mess on the floor, took his suitcase that was strategically hidden behind a cabinet and put it inside the bag.

He made a simple knot to the garbage bag. Perfect! Everything was ready. It was a matter of going out the door, and never looking back.

Flug looked at his digital watch "12:36, it took me more than I expected" He looked around, "Oh my beautiful lab… you look so sad and empty… I'll leave you behind for a greater good, mate" he lifted the bag from the floor, it wasn´t as heavy as the scientist thought. He went out into the hallway, remembering the good and bad times that happened in the hall, from Dementia filling a whole wall of stickers, to Black Hat hitting an intruder. The scientist dropped a little laugh and kept on walking. As he passed through the Dementia room, the play area of 5.0.5 and the living room, Flug felt something in his chest, a sad and melancholy feeling " _P-Perdonenme_ , 5.0.5 and Dem, because I had no time to say goodbye and tell you two how much I love and appreciate both of you" Flug almost released a tear by saying that phrase.

"And as for you, Black Hat," said Flug, arriving finally at the front door "I can't believe I… ever..."

A wave of feelings hit the boy again, he was going to fall into tears if he didn't get out of the place right now.

So, he opened the door slowly, ensuring not to make a noise

“ _Adiós_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

"gIVE ME THAT, YOU PIECE OF-" Black Hat woke up suddenly, "Uh, it was just a dream"

It had already passed centuries since the Eldritch had taken a "nap", and it certainly felt good to rest a bit.

Black Hat rose from his bed, looked at his little Hello Kitty watch (which he had for ironic purposes, of course) and shouted "03:14?! FUCK, now I remember why I don't sleep"

He didn't have time to bathe right now, so he had to use his magic to dress in his fancy black suit and top hat.

He looked at the big large mirror that was next to his door, arranged his tie and teleported to the entrance of the mansion to start his day.

He took the newspaper and his mail, but before he came back in, he noticed a suspicious bag that was just outside the gates of the mansion.

"I thought I made it clear that leaving bombs in front of my mansion is stupid" the eldritch used his magic to float the black bag to him "Let's see what kind of stupidity is this" he left the newspaper on the floor with the mail to open the bag "Damn it, What is this?! A knot _of a scout?!_ -AaAGH!" He open the bag with his sharp teeth.

"What **_*kind*_** of joke is this?!" Oh Surprise, inside the bag there were several **_expensive_** laboratory instruments, completely broken. He knew very well that there was only one laboratory in that area, that meant that Flug spoiled VALUABLE and IMPORTANT instruments necessary for the scientist _TO WORK._

"Why can't they do their job well?!" Black Hat taked the bag with his arm, ensuring that nothing fell through the hole he had done with his teeth and also took the newspaper and emails with his right hand, and then teleported to the lab “Can you explain to me, what made this lot of expensive instruments—“

“Doctor…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the rest of the sentence Flug was going to say before he left? (Please, comment!)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------  
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> "¡Amigo!" = Friend!  
> "¡Quiero divertirme también" = I want to have fun too!  
> "Pequeño Flug" = Little Flug  
> "Olvídalo" = Forget it  
> "Extrañaré a todos demasiado" = I'll miss everyone so much  
> "Es hoy o nunca" = It´s today or never  
> "Perdonenme" = Forgive me  
> "Adiós" = Goodbye  
> Thank you for all your support, people who have been reading this story.  
> Sorry to have delayed a lot with this chapter, but finish writing it was difficult, and oh baby, translating was really tedious!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has become a mess since Flug left Black Hat Org.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for being so late in publishing this chapter, but remember that translating it is a little bit difficult for me. Enjoy!  
>  catastrophicmoonlight.tumblr.com

Strange, the Doctor wasn't in his lab.   
"Ugh. Of course, I get up late and he takes advantage of that. "  
Black Hat walked quickly to Flug's room, he couldn't believe that the walking bag was still sleeping.

"DOCTOR!" Black Hat threw the door off a kick.   
_No one_  
"Where the fuck is he?" Black Hat had no time for these kid games, so he decided to wait for the scientist to leave his hideout... **_For a couple of seconds_** "Damn!" The Eldritch teleported himself to his office, whispering things to himself. It was a matter of waiting for Flug to leave his nonsense.

The eldritch went to his desk and sat down in his chair, "What the hell is this?" He left the bag and papers that he was loading aside "An envelope?... OH, perhaps Metania responded to my last letter… although she always delay in replying to my letters..." He examined the envelope and opened it, a pleasant smell of white roses was detached from the contents of the envelope. "My favorite roses...”

Nobody, absolutely no one knew of his little secret. Anyone would think that the greatest villain of all the world would be a lover of black, of the pure darkness; But Black Hat loved white, even though that color was synonymous of purity.   
The Eldritch took the paper from the envelope, _(trying to ignore the soothing smell of white roses)_ and read aloud:

"I don't know where to start, or how to begin.   
I don't know how to explain what I feel and I've been feeling lately.   
I've never been good with words, and I never will be.

Because I have never had the need to express my deepest thoughts and feelings to the people around me.

No one cares; nobody really cares to listen to how I feel, no one really cares to hear about my passions, about what I do, about my efforts.   
But if no one will listen to me, at least someone will read everything, you'll read everything.

With the passage of time, I've noticed something: I'm just a toy, a puppet that you, Mr. Black Hat uses to earn money, benefits and even prizes.

I have been all these years, working for you, day and night, without sleeping, without eating, without resting, to give you the best ideas and the best inventions. I've been putting up with everything you've done to me for a long time, from destroying my inventions, to receiving blows and cries, all for making small insignificant mistakes or because 'you can, you want and it doesn't frighten you'

And, I think, that's enough.   
When I saw you on TV, receiving applauses for stealing my credit, I felt like a fool.   
At the beginning I thought "Maybe I'm not good enough for Black Hat" but, that's impossible.

Though, I did not lose my faith, and waited for your answer.   
I don't know why I'm still such a fool.   
I don't know why I thought you'd have a better excuse for what you did.   
Maybe it was my loyalty, or something else I can't explain.

I was expecting something better from you, but I got the worst answer.   
Unlike me, you, Mr. Black Hat is pretty good with words, you transmit everything you feel in a simple sentence.   
I know that what comes out of your mouth is sincere.

I know your actions are sincere.   
I'm not important in this organization.   
And for that and twelve thousands reasons, I quit.   
I renounce all your abuse, all your stupidity.

I renounce to continue thinking that things will change, to continue thinking that one day my work will be appreciated here.   
And if you’re the best villain in the world, the supposed creator of the best inventions for the great community of villains.

You will be able to continue by your own.   
_Flug"_

Black Hat was speechless. He only had thoughts and questions in his head.   
The Eldritch tried to assimilate the situation, but couldn’t understand anything.   
"This must be a bad joke... Of course, Flug would never leave my side! HA HA HA"Black Hat laughed without stopping, wrinkling a little the letter he had in his hands.

The door of his office opened slowly,   
"Hee hee, sorry to interrupt boss, but I heard your beautiful laugh and --"   
"Dementia!... What do you want?! "

"Oh, yes, have you seen Flug somewhere? I caught the people he asked me for his project,"said Dementia, with a large white bag that moved a little.   
"... Shit. When was the last time you saw him?"   
"A couple of hours ago...?”

"What was he doing a couple of hours ago?"   
"Well... He left his room very... Happy? Heehee. Then he said he had something to do. Then he had a little... I don't know if you want to know this Blackie~"  
"CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!"

"Only if--"   
"I won't give you a kiss on the cheek."   
"Okay okay, Flug had a little accident in the lab!! Everything was completely destroyed. He said he was going to throw it all out of the manor and replace it with new things so you wouldn't notice! Oopsie, don't tell him I told you!"

Black Hat looked at the letter which was in his hand.

This can't be true.

"Flug left the mansion?! AND YOU DIDN'T TOLD HIM _ANYTHING_?!"

“I offered him my fantastic help, but he said he could do it alone"

Black Hat gave the letter to Dementia, the girl threw the bag she had in her hands and read it with precision.   
"... Flugsy left?..." The girl's smile vanished completely.   
"I thought he'd told you something!" The eldritch was completely annoyed and furious

"Maybe it's a joke! Flug loves Jokes-"  
"No Dementia, he hates jokes" _especially yours, you idiot,_ he said to himself.

"There's nothing to worry about, maybe it's one of his episodes of... A-Anxi... Manxiedas? "   
"Anxiety"   
"Whatever! He'll be back boss~ if you excuse me, I must go and leave these friends in the dungeon!" said the girl taking the bag and dragging it down the hallway.

"He'll be back," repeated Black Hat   
<< _Flug will return. And a great punishment is waiting for him for this absurd behavior_ >>   
and once again, Black Hat was waiting. 

 

* * *

 

 

The thing started to get serious when the doctor didn't come back.   
The minutes passed, and Black Hat was still there, sitting in his office. Waiting.   
His concern easily covered by his inexpressive face.

The hours passed, and Black Hat was still there, sitting in his office. Waiting.   
Creating theories of what Flug could have done. None of them admitting that the doctor was completely gone.   
The night came, and Black Hat was still there, sitting in his office. Waiting.

Despite being a _'man'_ of little patience, he didn’t wanted to go to his room or give up so easily. He wanted to keep waiting. Because none of this was true or possible, it was just a silly Flug behavior caused by...   
_Black Hat..._ Oh, dear.

The eldritch felt something strange in his being. He knew what it was, but he couldn't and wouldn't admit it.   
After all, guilt is the worst of the feelings.

But Black Hat shouldn’t be feeling that disgusting thing, because what he did the night before was completely deserved, Flug sought it…What Flug told Black Hat broke every scheme, all limits of respect. The doctor shouldn’t have said such stupidity to his boss.

Like that stupid letter.   
But, the most successful theory for the Eldritch was that Flug had written that letter to vent, to leave all anger behind and start a new way to behave better. Maybe Flug needed some space to think about, and that's why I wasn't back yet.

Like that stupid letter.

But the most accurate theory for the eldritch was that Flug had written that letter to vent his feelings, to leave all anger back and start a new improved way of behaving. Perhaps Flug needed a space for reflection and that’s why he wasn’t back yet.

Black Hat's vision began to turn black, he really felt tired...

 

* * *

 

 

Black Hat woke up suddenly, frightened.

A nightmare had whipped him terribly

What was it about? It was something Black Hat didn't want to remember.

He rose slightly, noticing that he was still in his office.

He looked at the wall clock, which marked the 09:35

"I should stop sleeping so much," said the Eldritch, then he got up from his chair and went into the hallway, listening to Demencia's voice in the distance.

"H-he won’t come back, Fives"

 

 

<< _He hasn't come back yet?_ >> Black hat came a little closer to be able to hear what his subordinates said best.

"T-the letter said that... that... "

<< _Don't you dare to tell that stupid bear_ >>

"Black Hat hurt him last night... Flug felt very bad about it, F-it was like getting to the limit of his tolerance"

"B-but Blackie _always_ does the same! He takes the credit, he's the boss of this whole business! There is no reason to leave... "

<< _At least the crazy girl is on my side_ >>

"I think Flug is only doing this to call for some attention... Why would he _leave_?... He didn't even say goodbye to us..."

"Theorizing about Flug again?"

"BOSS! OH, you scared me!" The girl laughed nervously "Y-yes... Theorizing about Flug"

"Arooo!!!" said 5.0.5 with a saddened tone

"Yes yes. That’s _sooo saaad_ -'uhhh Black Hat hurt him last night'," said Black hat in a joker tone " HAHA. He's coming back, it's just a matter of time"

"It's been a long time!"

"People can appear in hours and even days. Perhaps the _naive genius_ decided to take his own vacations"

"Aroo? Arr... "

"T-that makes sense”

"Now, get back to work. Dementia, try to keep the subjects of the dungeon alive. Bear, you... You do your thing. If Flug doesn't come back, we'll go find him" the Eldritch left the room, walking slower than usual. He didn't even know where to go, his office brought him bad memories, and his room would only give him more sleep than he had. He didn't want to sleep right now, and for that reason he left the mansion to take a walk in the streets of Hatsville, at least that would distract him from _Flug._

Meanwhile, certain half lizard girl and a certain bear full of purity were on the couch in the living room, bored.

Dementia didn’t have _a Flug_ to annoy or ask what he was doing, and 5.0.5 didn’t have his mom to cook his favorite pancakes and serve him a cup of coffee with milk.

The two could only wait for his return, because Flug hadn’t left a single clue to where and why he had gone, he hadn’t even said goodbye! The whole disappearance thing had taken everyone by surprise, no one was expected to Flug just leave the mansion overnight.

No one was expected to Flug escape that way, especially for something so foolish! Or at least that's what Dementia thought.

"I think Flug was just exaggerating!"

"Aroo? Aroo!! "

"Well, Flug never specified what Black Hat replied, he just said he got a bad answer or something like that"

"Baw!"

"I don't remember what it said! Whatever! The case is that--" 5.0.5 put a paw in the Demencia’s mouth, interrupting her

"Aroo... "

"Okay, spit it"

5.0.5 was trying to explain what had happened early that day, after Flug left his room. He did what he could to explain to Demencia and to make sure that she were understanding

After a couple of minutes, the bear finished explaining.

"Okay wait, that means that... You had the letter in your hands?! ... Paws, Ehem. You had the letter on your paws?! Why didn't you tell me before?! "

The bear looked at her with his "do you really want to know?" eyes

"Hmph... This is so stressful"

"Wanna go to play Jenga? The night is young and I'm still bored as fuck”

The bear nodded with his head.

He was bored too.

 

* * *

 

It's been seven weeks since Flug disappeared.

Or at least that's what the marks that Black Hat had made on one of the walls of his room said.

The first week was certainly easy, they all had positivism in their words.

Black Hat could remember very well that when he returned from his walk, he made a mark on a wall in his room with his sharp claws. Why? He didn't even have it clear.

For the second week, everyone was more concerned and... Rare than usual.

Especially 5.0.5, his spirits had fallen considerably. But still, he didn't lose hope.

Black Hat gave Demencia the order to search for the scientist all over Hatsville, every corner, every street, every house, her mission was to find the scientist or at least a clue where he might have gone.

And finally, it was already a habit for the eldritch to put a line/mark for each passing day.

When the third week came, Black Hat began to be stranger than usual. The Eldritch spoke a few times a day, wouldn’t go to eat at dinner, stayed in his office most of the time ( _doing what he usually did: attend calls and advertise things via online_ ). He even completely ignored dementia! And everything indicated that the cause of the problem was **_Flug._**

"No Fives! You don't understand! If Flug hadn't left, Black Hat wouldn't be behaving like that!,"

The girl had no one to complain to, no one but the adorable bear.

"And the worst of it is that it seems like he's _nowhere_! I've been looking everywhere...!" Demencia began to cry, 5.0.5 gave her a comforting hug and began to weep a little "And the world tells me, that Flug will not re-return..."

"Aroo..."

"And if he doesn´t return, Black Hat won’t return"

And for this reason, Demencia continued to seek the lost needle in the haystack. Something strange, as to begin there was never a needle in the haystack, or at least that was what she thought.

Demencia just kept looking for having Black Hat back, as he was no longer the same, and if the only way to fix it was to find Flug, then-

<< _Who am I kidding?_ >>

Demencia had already given up weeks later, she was too frustrated, stressed and furious to continue with the order to find Flug. She started pretending to go find the scientist, so that way she could avoid confronting his boss for not having progressed at all with her mission.

The good thing was, after a few days, Black Hat continued with his normal routine.

He left his office, went to eat together at the table, talked about his future plans and business, everything was returning to normal, and Demencia couldn’t be more grateful.

There was a specific day were Black Hat came out with Demencia and 5.0.5 to "sow chaos in the city" Which they did perfectly, they used guns, costumes and much more, they even used Fives as a distractor for the people who were out there and were not expecting what was going to happen to them later, it was fascinating.

But it was just an excuse for the eldritch to search Flug a little bit more.

And now, we move on to the current week.

Where everyone was worried about Black Hat.

The Eldritch only left his room on Monday, he made some bitter and dark coffee, and went back to his room.

Since then, he never came out again.

Black Hat wanted to stop thinking about the human who stabbed him with a knife in his back, but it was impossible.

He left no traces, he left no clues, he gave nothing but a letter that filled Black Hat with fury every time he saw it.

Though, Flug was replaceable, isn’t it? As replaceable as a crumpled sheet of paper. If the sheet didn’t work properly, he would just throw it in the trash and take a new one.

<< _It's easier to think than to act_ >>

There was something inside the eldritch that didn't allow him to forget about him.

And for that reason, he locked himself in his room.

His spirits had simply come down. I didn't want to get out of bed, I didn't want to sleep, even eat. I didn't want to see anything or anyone, because everything annoyed him, everything gave him a headache.

Demencia was the first to be at the entrance to Black Hat´s room when she saw that he never left.

She knocked the door countless times, tried to open the door using brute force and even tried to get in through the ventilation, but nothing worked.

Black Hat wanted to be alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Flug felt adrenaline all over his body the day of his escape.

He ran with his backpack as far as possible from the manor, until he reached a street he was unaware of, where he spent that night in a hotel; _He was free now._

That week was quite hard for Flug, to accommodate to a new schedule and to a ( _practically_ ) no-people environment was difficult. And let's not forget, he had to throw away his paper bag and get some makeup to hide his numerous scars.

Flug missed 5.0.5’s hugs, Demencia’s screams, and even the sound of his ex-boss's shoes when he came in the mornings to review the progress he had made.

The second and third week were... weird.

Flug began to have nightmares, nightmares that were very real, full of monsters, pain and agonizing screams. So he tried to avoid sleeping as much as he could ( _which resulted in a great failure_ ). He blamed his escape as an excuse to find an explanation for his nightmares.

Besides the nightmares, Flug was overloaded with ideas to keep up with his perfect escape plan.

He needed to spend the money he already had on a plane ticket to another city, although another country was preferable.

Also, he needed to make some false credentials, if he wanted to reintegrate society as a civilized, sin-free citizen.

Oh, and let's not forget the expenses in housing, food and other extras needed for the human.

It was too much money he needed to get, and what he had in his pockets was not enough for all expenses.

And stealing a bank wasn´t a very good idea, it would be a news headline, that sooner or later would reach the hands of Black Hat, and so the Eldritch would have a clue of what was doing Flug.

But, the fourth week was really good.

Flug got the money he needed to leave and never get back.

Although it was certainly difficult, let's say... He had to get his hands a little bit dirty.

He met a boy named Andrew in a park, a wealthy child of a well-placed family.

Andrew approached where Flug was sitting, just to flirt with him and beg him to agree to go on a date with him. Flug accepted, but only if he chose the place; Andrew agreed.

"Sooo... Tomorrow, 06 pm, in this... Address? "

"Exactly. See you tomorrow, darling."

If only Andrew knew that that would be the day of his death.

In summary, Flug took all the money that Andrew had on him, besides his credentials, after having nailed a bottle of wine to his lungs and heart.

Now, Flug had enough money.

In fact, the next day he went to the "dark" part of the city to get a new ID and passport. And then he took the first afternoon flight to Greece. He wanted to start his new life there, or better, in the islands of Crete. Flug had wanted to go to that place since he was a little boy. People said it was a beautiful and perfect place to live in tranquility, in fact, is the largest and most populous of the Greek islands, the 88th largest island in the world and the fifth largest island in the Mediterranean Sea… Black Hat would never find him there.

And so time passed. By the fifth week, Flug already had a place to live; **_Nice, spacious and lonely._**

Now his new future was full of new possibilities, would get a good job or a hobby to spend time, a new family, a new social circle... Maybe he would walk away from the villainy and start to have another kind of fun...

Flug could listen the future calling him.

 

* * *

 

 

Until one day, Demencia managed to get in through the ventilation shafts.

Black Hat forgot to seal them with his magic.

What Demencia saw around her, was worse than her room; there were clothes everywhere, the big mirror was broken, the bed was not even in its place, everything was a complete chaos. But the weirdest thing were the multiple marks on the walls.

And, among all that disorder, Demencia saw Black Hat, on the floor, with a half-broken laptop in front of him and several post-its with written things in who knows what language.

"You know you can't lock yourself up here forever"

"You know you can't be here!" the Eldritch turned only his head to stare at Demencia.

"My duty is to know if you're okay"

"How the hell did you get into my room?!"

"You forgot to seal the ventilation ducts, but that's not the issue here... Oh boy… I want to know why are you behaving like this, Blackie?"

"It's none of your business"

"Oh common! You know very well that it's a part of my business! As your #1 fan I must know what's wrong with you! And not only that, you're worrying about 5.0.5 too. You have us worried as fuck"

"Pfft. That abomination can die”

"You're not answering my question"

"I don't want to talk" the Eldritch turned his head again, and kept typing quickly on his laptop

"Black Hat!"

"If you don't get out of my room right now, I swear that--"

"Is for Flug, right?"

The eldritch was petrified, almost immediately.

<< _I knew it_ >>

"That pathetic human has nothing to do with my situation!"

"Then it's for Flug! Ugh! Saint Cthulu... you are disappointing me, Blackie"

"Don't talk about him--"

"There's nothing special about him! Flug is just a stupid person, a coward. He had not the courage to say goodbye, nor the courage to tell us what he felt!" Demencia was screaming as loud as possible, her throat was beginning to hurt a little.

"Demencia, stop right now," said Black Hat getting up from the floor.

"He just ran away! What he did proves his poor loyalty... Why would you want someone like that, when you have 5.0.5 and me? We never would think to leave, we never would think to escape”

"Stop"

"People like him are replaceable! There are hundreds of scientists like him... Humans like him? there are millions. We don't need to have a fake person here, next to us. It was a lost case from the beginning, he is a lost case-"

Black Hat took Demencia with a long tentacle full of a black viscous liquid, and lifted her in the air

"Don't you EVER dare to talk about the Doctor that way again"

"Black-" Demencia was trying to get out of the Eldritch’s grip

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" The tentacle began to tighten more and more "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN BY MY SIDE FOR SEVERAL YEARS! HE HAS BEEN MY RIGHT HAND, MY PERFECT CRIME PARTNER" Black Hat released Demencia, dropping her to the floor from practically the ceiling. "You don't know how it feels when suddenly, an important person leaves, and never returns. You don't know what it feels like when you know you're the cause of the whole problem, and you could have done something to change it!" Several eyes began to emerge in various parts of Black Hat’s face, and not only that, tentacles with mouths and thorns emerged around the room, trying to reach Demencia. " _ **I̧͉Ṯ̷͓͕̘͙̲'̶̭̱̭̹̗̩̘S̟̬͍̭ ͖̕N̥͖O̷̞̼͚͚̞T ͇̺̱̻T͉̝͈͟H̟̱̱E͈̻̖ ̩͖̥̦S̘̗͔̫̭A̗̻̜̰̩̗͔M͙̘̝̱͙͈E͕̫ ͇͍̖TO W̭̞̰̗̣̮O͕̮̼̟͕̬̱R̜K̹̘͉͇ ̴̠̖̪̗̜̗̞W̖̜̯I͍̘Ţ͈̼H͍̘̪̣̻̦̟OỤ̘T̶̤̟̖͍̱̗ ̖̜̯͟H̷͈̠̜I̴̪M̝̹̲̻ͅ**_!"

The expression on Demencia's face was a combination of pain and confusion. The fall had cracked his wrist a little, as her attempt to cushion her fall with her arms was a complete failure.

"B-Blackie, C-Calm down a little, p-please?"

Demencia got up shakily from the floor "Ouchie, heh, I want to get out of here... Por favor..." The door of the room opened immediately; Demencia ran for her life.

The girl was sad, her tears had a pinch of fury and fear; she simply couldn’t believe it! This wasn't _her Black Hat!_

Her Black Hat would have replaced Flug in a couple of days, her Black Hat wouldn’t miss a traitor like the Doctor... Her Black Hat would agree with her, isn’t it?

Demencia threw herself into her bed, "Agh! Fuck!" she forgot that her wrist ached.

She stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, looking at the ceiling, thinking, evading the possibility that his beloved actually missed Flug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demencia began to hate flug more than usual.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
